Zoo rescue!
by hipturtle15
Summary: The zoo...the trapped penguin...the poptarts? Sorry I havent had breakfast yet. But don't miss it. The story iz complete! Ichanged my profile i added a few questions. you can r and r if you want.
1. Prolog

The zoo rescue

Prolog

Kowalski: Were am I……………….I here voices………….who could they be?

Voice: Wow look at the results! This penguin has a huge brain! Bigger then a normal penguin's brain!

Voice 2: Wow we must find out why there're like this.

Kowalski: Blackout………………………………...........


	2. Chapter 1 Cancled!

Chapter 1 Canceled!

It was a peaceful morning in Central Park Zoo. The sun is shining, the birds were chirping. Everything was fine. Till the penguins read the news paper.

Skipper: Ok men operation: News paper. Now! Go go go!

In the break room………..

Alice: Man this is so unfair! I'm throwing this thing away!

Skipper: Wow I thought we had to knock out Alice and steel the news paper. But I like this plan better. Now who's going into the trashcan?

They all looked at Private.

Private: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

CRASH!

Private was thrown into the trashcan.

Skipper: You see it Private?

Private: Ya I see it. I also found some magazines. Man! What do the people throughout these days!

Private climbed out with a news paper and some magazines. They were all having turns reading the news paper. Till something caught Private's eyes.

Skipper: Ok men today were gonna have to look cute and cuddly.

Private: Skippa?

Skipper: No mercy.

Private: Skippa?

Skipper: And I MEAN cute and cuddly.

Private: SKIPPA!

Skipper: What?!

Private: Read this.

Skipper was given the news paper and read it out loud.

_Bye Bye Zoo._

_Last night there was a report of a zoo break in! Some one snuck in the zoo and stole all the money! Central Park Zoo is now closed for good! Police will be coming for investigation._


	3. Chapter 2 Spying

Chapter 2 Spying

The penguins were at HQ thinking what would happen.

Kowalski: What's going to happen to us?

Private: Hey the humans are right above us. Lets listen to them.

Skipper: I'm going with Private's plan.

So the got out the front door. Went above and listened to their conversation. It was Alice talking to a police officer.

Alice: I don't get it officer Brogan. We were on total lock down. Everything was locked. I'm just glad the criminal didn't steel any animals.

Brogan: Mam do you have security cameras?

Alice: Well yes officer.

Brogan: Then show me them. I wont to know who broke in and I wont him/her arrested.

Alice: Yes officer.

They left to the security cameras.

Skipper: Well I think we should catch this so called criminal.

Private: But will be dangerous?

Skipper: Danger's my middle name.

Private: Really? I thought it was Wendy.

Skipper: Private you know there are some times when you need to keep your beek shut. This is one of those times.

Private: Ok.

Later…………………….

Voice: Hey guys.

Skipper: Incoming Marlene in 5 4 3 2 1.………..

Marlene burst through the door.

Marlene: The zoo is being closed! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Marlene was running in circles every were.

Skipper: Get a hold of yourself Marlene!

Marlene: What are we going do?!!!!!!!!Skipper: I'll tell what were going to do.


	4. Chapter 3 Investigating

Chapter 3 Investigating

(Now when I do SKIP it means were switching back and forth)

Alice and police officer Brogan were on the trail. In the electronic room.

Alice: Ok officer. Lets see what happened between 12:00am to 6:00am.

They watch the video for a long time till at 3:00am they saw 4 little black blobs. What were they?

Alice: What are those?!

Brogan: There're………. there're……….the penguins!

Alice: What?!

At the HQ…………

Marlene: Ok what did you guys see or hear last night?

Skipper: What do you mean by that?

Marlene: Oh come on Skipper! We all know you four went to play spotlight last night.

SKIP.

Alice: What are they doing?!

SKIP.

Skipper: Ok I admit it we were playing……..

SKIP.

Officer: Spotlight? They were playing spotlight?

SKIP.

Skipper: We were just playing a game.

SKIP.

Alice: That's impossible! How could they be playing a game?

SKIP.

Kowalski: I don't know. We were board.

SKIP.

Officer: We have to examine them.

Alice: We need a security camera. Or something that tells us what there're saying.

SKIP.

Marlene: Did you guys hear anything?

Skipper: No. We went to bed before the robber came.


	5. Chapter 4 Look out!

Chapter 4 Lookout!

Skipper and the others went out of the HQ to do some investigating their selves.

Skipper: Well what we have to do is look around for clues.

So they searched every were! No clues no anything! So they decided to take a breather. They got in a shady spot right near a wall.

Private: My feet are killing me!

Skipper: I'm worse. It was so hot today. And with the walking I think my feet are sizzling!

10 min. later……………….

They were getting up and ready to start looking again. But when they got up to start again. Kowalski looked up and there was a cage falling on all four of them!

Kowalski: Look out!

Kowalski pushed them out of the way. They were fine but saw that the cage was over Kowalski.

Alice: Yes! Got one!

Kowalski: Go on!

Skipper: But……..

Kowalski: Go save your selves!

Skipper: We'll come back for you Kowalski.

And they left. And Kowalski was sent to Animal Care.


	6. Chapter 5 Animal Care

Chapter 5 Animal Care

Kowalski was in Animal Care. There was a doctor that was talking to Alice.

Alice: Ok doc. Do what you have to do. And your assistant.

Doc. Ok Alice I just have to put him to sleep and test.

Kowalski: Hey isn't that the guy that gave us shots?

The docter came over unexpectedly and gave him some sleep injection.

Kowalski: Good Gualala galalaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. (Needle point)

Blackout………………

In the HQ……..

Private: Poor Kowalski. I'm just not used to him not being around with that clipboard around.

Skipper: I feel your pain Private. That's it were going to Animal Care.

Later………….

Kowalski: Were am I…………I hear voices…………..who could they be?

Doc. Wow I've never seen a penguins brain this big! I must know why it's so big.

Skipper: Ok men we need a plan now!


	7. Chapter 6 The rescue

Chapter 6 The rescue

Skipper: Blast! We need to steel those results before the find out our secret.

Private: But Skippa. We need a plan.

Skipper: Ok first we need a distraction.

Rico and Skipper rolled their eyes to Private.

Private: AHHHHHHHHHH!

CRASH!

Doc: Wow look another penguin!

Assistant: Lets catch it!

Private ran out the door with a walkie talkie. Witch gives them a chance to free Kowalski and get out of their. While they were at it Skipper stole the security camera tape.

Skipper: Contacting Private, contacting Private do you copy? Over.

Private: AHHHHHHHHH!

Skipper: Oh boy.

Skipper could see that Private was running right to them!

Skipper: Good gravy man! Run to HQ!

They all ran to HQ were they were safe and sound.

Doc: AH! Who needs them we can still bring that other penguin to the science fair.

So they left.

Private: Wait till they find out Kowalski isn't there. Ha!


	8. Chapter 7 Watching and a goodbye

_**Chapter 7 Watching and a goodbye**_

_**When Skipper stole the tape it was their job to watch it. So they watched it four hours! And they saw them playing spotlight. The other three fell asleep. Skipper saw something really cool.**_

_**Skipper: men wake up. I think I found the criminal. **_

_**Private was still tired but watch it any way.**_

_**Skipper: See that blob headed for the cash register and set off the alarm.**_

_**Private: There's still money left.**_

_**Kowalski: Surly he'll be back tonight. We can take shifts and watch to see if he comes back.**_

_**Skipper: Ok I like it. We each have one hour staring at 12:00 am.**_

_**Private: Skippa? I'm hungry.**_

_**Skipper: Go out the fish bole entry and you can have some.**_

_**So Private went up for a little snack. As he was up there he saw Alice talking to the new employ David.**_

_**David: I never did wanted a job here. Yay! It's going out of business!**_

_**Alice: Well now your not getting paid.**_

_**David: I don't care.**_

_**Alice: Well you got your wish instantly. That's weird.**_

_**David: Ya well. That's the way things happen.**_

_**When Private was done eating and listening Skipper came out of the fish bole entrance.**_

_**Skipper: Private. You're the forth shift.**_

_**Private: Ok.**_

_**12:00am………………..**_

_**Skipper: Ok men now I go first.**_

_**Skipper hour 1**_

_**Kowalski hour 2**_

_**Rico hour 3 **_

_**and Private hour 4.…………………**_

_**Private: This is so boring.**_

_**Just then Private went to sleep!**_

_**A hour later…………………………..**_

_**Private was asleep so didn't wake up Skipper for his turn. Private hared a noise.**_

_**Private: What was that?**_

_**Private saw a black tall thing. It was the criminal! Private snuck up to him/her. It sounded like a he so it was a boy. The criminal had a feeling he was being watched and he was right. The person turned around and saw Private.**_

_**Private: Oh no.**_

_**Criminal: Great an animal! I can steel that to!**_

_**Private ran for is life.**_

_**Private: AHHHHHH! Skippa, Kowalski, Rico, any body! AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**The criminal picked up Private. And stuffed him in the money sack.**_

_**Private: HELP!**_

_**Sorry people that's the end but there's a sequel coming up called: Zoo rescue 2. Don't miss it! You can review if you wanna.**_


End file.
